Countdown
by a-trip-to-honeydukes
Summary: 10 drabbles, 10 pairings, 10 seconds... and then a brand new year! For Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills' Happy New Year Competition
1. 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. I bet you never would have guessed that.**

_A/N: This is the first of 11 drabbles that I am writing for Addicted-to-Sugar-Quills' 'Happy New Year Competition.' My first pairing is Seamus and Lavender. _

"Chloe, honey, are you coming through? The count down's beginning." I say pushing the door open to my 16 year old daughter's room.

I double take.

"Seamus!" I scream.

"What?" he calls back.

"She's gone; she's not in her room."

"Oh god," he says, "Where do you think she is?"

"The party, her friend's party that I didn't let her go to. This is all my fault. I'm an awful mother," I say, feeling terrified for my baby girl.

"It's OK," he tells me stroking my hair; "I'll find her."


	2. 9

**Disclaimer: I haven't bought the rights to the entire world of Harry Potter since the previous drabble. Fancy that.**

_A/N My second pairing is Dennis and Gabrielle_

"Nine!" calls the crowd.

"So," Gabrielle says, sidling up to me.

"Dennis, who do you think you're going to kiss at midnight?" she asks with a smile.

"Well I don't know about midnight, but I know who I want to kiss now."

"Do you now. And who might that be?" She asks.

"Well that girl in the corner looks like she could do with a good snog."

"This better be more of your British sarcasm," she tells me disapprovingly.

"Don't you worry."


	3. 8

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter- still not mine, now get on with the story!**

_A/N: My third pairing is Hugo and an OC named Holly._

"Hugo,"

"Yes," he replies.

"I've just realised something."

"What?" he asks, eyes wide and confused.

"It's only three months, eighteen days and… eight seconds until the baby's due."

"My god you're right."

He takes hold of my hand.

"Only eight seconds until the new year and I feel like it's going to be a hell of a good one,"

I smile.

"I think so too."


	4. 7

**Disclaimer: Why do I keep doing these things? They are so repetitive. Anyhow, I do not own Harry Potter.**

_A/N: My fourth pairing is James and Lily_

"Seven seconds to go." James tells me.

Seven, The number triggers something in my brain. A memory, long forgotten.

"The year I was seven was the first new year's eve that I made it to midnight. I was so proud because Tuney fell asleep. The fireworks woke her up, but it was too late. She had already missed it. I made fun of her for weeks, I wonder if she remembers." I tell him the story in one breath.

"Do you want her to?" he asks me.

"I… I don't know." I admit.

"Oh Lily," he says.


	5. 6

**Disclaimer: The wonderful world of Harry Potter is not mine. **

_A/N: My fifth pairing is Parvati and Blaise._

"You have a baby girl." The midwife tells us.

I gasp in shock.

"What time is it?" Blaise asks.

The healer checks her watch.

"11:59:54" sh says.

"Just six seconds until the new year." Says Blaise.

"Wow," I say, "She's something special isn't she."

"She really is," he agrees.

"May I hold her?" I ask.

She hands my baby over to me. She is the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.


	6. 5

**Disclaimer: Ok, I am going to set this straight for once and for all. I do not own Harry Potter!**

_A/N: My sixth pairing is Sirius and Hestia._

"This is the first new year without my parents," he says. Sirius Black, sharing his emotions, now there's a first.

"Ever?" I ask.

He nods.

"It was the only family they made sure we got all year. Irnic don't you think?"

"Do you miss them?" I ask him, a question that has been bugging me.

"I wish I didn't. They were the worst parents and I still hate them and I don't regret leaving, but still they were, are, my parents."

"Oh, Sirius, I almost can't wait five seconds to snog your face off."

"Well don't then,"

I laugh.


	7. 4

**Disclaimer: Oh I can't help it, I just love to disclaim! Harry is not mine, neither is Potter. And Harry Potter? Most definitely not.**

_A/N:_ _My seventh pairing is Hermione's parent (also known as Jean and Graham- in my head)_

"Do you know what's in four seconds, Hermione?" a father asks his daughter.

"Mummy's birthday."

"She's good that one." Jokes her Mother.

"What else?" The Father asks.

"New Year!" Exclaims the little girl.

"That's right," says her Father.

"Can I go to bed when it's New Year?" Asks the little girls, rubbing her tired eyes.

"Definitely," says her Mother. "It's well past your bed time."

"I think it's past Daddy's bed time too,"


	8. 3

**Disclaimer: Just because I right about the world of Harry Potter doesn't mean that it is mine (sadly.)**

_A/N:_ _My eighth pairing is Lily Luna and an OC named Alex, he is also one of James' best friends and Holly's older brother._

"What's your biggest regret?" I ask my boyfriend curiously.

"Ever? That's kind of tough." He replies.

"No. Just this year." I add.

"Well, I guess," he starts, turning an alarming shade of pink, "Running away after our first kiss. I was worried about James and I should have been thinking about you. I love you Lily, I want to be with you for ever and I shouldn't let anything get in the way."

He had never told me he loved before. This was new, unexpected exciting. Thankfully, this was something I had prepared for.

"I love you too Alex,"


	9. 2

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter, it is not mine, I can write drabbles, but I can't write rhyme.**

**Oh god that was painful.**

_A/N: My ninth pairing was originally Lysander and Poppy, an OC who is Holly's older sister and Alex's younger sister, but it kind of changed into a no character story so basically just add your own pairing whilst reading._

We stand there in the dark, waiting for the fireworks to appear to cue us to go and screw up another year. I've always kind of thought new year's was stupid. Empty promises that nobody ever keeps. What really and truly makes that second any different from any other in the entire year. My whole family is crazy for New Year and this year I think I've gone crazy too. Why? I have someone to kiss at midnight. A stupid reason in itself. Why do we need to wait until exactly midnight to kiss the person that we want to? But still, I'm excited. The tension is rising and it's only two seconds to go… two seconds until happy new year.


	10. 1

**Disclaimer: Oh no! This is my penultimate disclaimer – and I have had so much fun writing them (despite my nervous breakdown in the middle) well I better make it a good one… Um, well Harry what's his name isn't mine and stuff.**

_A/N: My tenth pairing is Hermione and Ron. I kind of wrote two very different Hermione stories, but I like them both._

"Ron! What are you doing?" asks the girl with the brown, bushy hair.

"Say cheese!" says her, boyfriend? He has flaming red hair and is armed with a giant muggle camera.

She reaches forward trying to grab the camera off him, but he pushes her back. She's determined, but he wins.

Just as the world shouts one, the camera flashes. He's managed to capture the last second of the entire year.

"Take a look," he tells her passing the camera over.

She can't help but smile.


	11. Happy New Year

**Disclaimer: How I'm going to miss these disclaimers, but I need never write another one again! Yes you read right I just bought the rights to the world of Harry Potter! … or not.**

_A/N: My final pairing was originally Albus and an OC named Joana, but I ended up setting the drabble before they got together. It is also longer than intended. Oh well. Also, triple brownie points to the person that recognises characters from my multi-chaptered fic: 'A Whole New World'_

"Happy New Year!" screams Ellie and Rose and Hassan and Scorpius and Eric and Noah and Joana.

His seven best friends I the entire world.

All of them are sitting by the black lake. They're spending New Year at Hogwarts.

"So…" starts Joana. "New Year's resolutions everyone. Who first?"

"I'll go." Says Ellie, "My new year's resolution is to be nice to everyone and be kind and helpful and good."

"Oh my god Ellie, that is the soppiest resolution I have ever heard. Besides you practically are nice and kind and helpful and good all the time anyway." Says Rose.

"Thank you Rosie," says Elle, "Anyway, if you're so knowledgeable why don't you go next?"

"Well my resolution is to get the top marks in the entire year for O."

"Oi Weasley. You stole my new year's resolution." Says Scorpius.

"You. Top marks in the year? Over my dead body." Replies Rose.

"Would you too stop arguing for one second and realise that you're in love?" says Eric.

"Anyway, I'll go next. My new year's resolution is to make it on to the quidditch team. I know tryouts aren't until September, but i'm going o practise freaking hard until then." He continues.

"Aw, good luck Eric! I'm sure you'll make it." Says Ellie.

"See!" says Rose, "You are always this nice." Ellie is, but unlike most people, it's not annoying.

"I'll go now," says Hassan," I really want to go to Hogsmeade with Sophie. My new year's resolution is to get the courage to ask her."

"Aw, so cute." Says Rose.

"All in favour of using a silencing charm on Rose say "I," says Joana.

"I" says everyone.

"You don't need to go that far. I'll shut up." Says Rose, indignantly.

"Oh, I guess it's me." Says Noah.

"My new year's resolution is to get good enough marks in my O. to continue on with the N.E.W.T subjects to become a healer."

"OK, I'll go now," says Joana, "Well; my resolution is to finish reading the psychology and Philosophy sections of the library." She says. "Oh, and to stop biting my nails."

"Well Al. I guess it's you now." Says Hassan.

"Oh, Ok. Well, I don't really have a new year's resolution."

"Oh come on you have to." Says Ellie.

"Well, I guess it is just to have a really great year."

"Cop out," says Rose.

"Rose!" shrieks everybody else


End file.
